


blessings wait (for you)

by heecheondo (bERUkUN)



Series: (ᴖ◡ᴖ)♪ polytagon [5]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, jinho-centric, lapslock, ot10 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bERUkUN/pseuds/heecheondo
Summary: he didn't show it, but jinho has been feeling a bit less confident once he was casted to join the musical and have been practising. his dongsaengs noticed it, though, and did the best to cheer him up.but... their beds werewaytoo big for his gigantic members to share!alternatively, some of jinho's dongsaengs decide to change places between giving him a kiss and a hug each until they decide to just cuddle. themall. at once.





	blessings wait (for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



> wanted to write something jinho centric for a while and, well, I think both these prompts fit (altho I must admit it's not 100% fitting?..,,,,,) so I'm fulfilling both at the same time uwu altho uwu this is kind of uwu a double fail uwu
> 
> * * *
> 
>  **prompt #1:** It has always been a competition to tall line; wooseok, yuto and yanan, for them to see how could be the best cuddler for jinho. Jinho doesn't mind if all of them had been spooning together in one same bed. (author note: i included shinwon here bc one, he is same/similar height as yuto and two, because jinwon, but in the end he's swapped with changgu as shinwon is in the other dorm while changgu rooms with yanan/wooyu/jinho)  
>  **prompt #2:** In which the members take turns in appreciating Jinho through various ways, hoping he'd gain back his confidence. [polyamory!au]  
> 

jinho read his lines for one last time that day, biting his forefinger.

he was nervous. anxious, even. he caught himself doubting, would he do a good job in the end? maybe he should have denied them, although he was so thrilled to join the play? maybe it was too soon, what if he screwed something up and it brought the entire team's reputation down?

he sighed. he should sleep, maybe. 

(maybe, he said, reading it once more. and again. and again, until he lost track of time.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

he didn't know why his younger teammates were so eager to shower him with attention. even since they became this unconventional _'us'_ , way beyond business and family, they've been extra affectionate. they'd hug him often, put him in their arms like he was the precious dongsaeng who needed constant affection.

for some reason, it intensified. 

"hyung, what you doing?", he heard yuto ask him. jinho was by the sofa, script on his lap while he read it to himself for the nth time. "isn't it too late for you to be reading?"

"oh, adachi~ i'm just doing some last minute checking. i'll go to bed soon."

the japanese didn't really look convinced, but instead he sat down next to the oldest. he was sitting by his sides so, for yuto to see what he was reading, he had to put his chin on the smaller man's shoulder, and that's exactly what he did. as if it was an automatic act - and maybe, when it was about their third youngest, it was - his hand went to the korean man's waist, who didn't really mind it. it was actually quite soothing, the smaller one noticed. 

the two were silent for almost an entire hour, except for the older reading his lines in a low voice that resembled a whisper, the warmth coming from the taller man relaxing the older while he read his lines again. he had lost track of time, and he didn't really care what time it was. it was actually an enjoyable moment, with yuto cuddling him and probably silently reading it as well. jinho knew he wasn't sleeping because from time to time he added a bit more of pressure on the hands in his waist, probably because it almost slipped down.

he didn't even reach the story's main point when jinho left a yawn, which wasn't left unnoticed by the younger. "you should rest, hyung."

"but i'm still in the middle of--"

"come on hyung, you've read it a lot already, and you can still practice more by the morning. but for now, it's time for bed."

he pouted, but in the end obliged, allowing yuto to drag him into his single room. "rest well, okay, hyung?"

jinho hummed, but when the younger tried to leave his room he was quick to grab his sleeve. "you think i'm doing a good job?"

the room was dark so he couldn't see the younger's expression, however, he could imagine the small traces of confusion that probably appeared on it. his face seemed expressionless most of the time, but when you spend so much of your time - and of your love - you learn to understand the small hints of expression the boy had. "why are you asking this so suddenly?"

"i don't know either, to be honest... sorry, i shouldn't-"

yuto went to near the older's bed and left a kiss on his forehead. "you're doing your best, hyung. it's _more_ than a good job, really. you don't have to worry."

the smaller man nodded, but still didn't let go of the other's sleeve. "sleep with me? i mean, in my bed. not the-- you know."

he smiled lightly. "sure, hyung."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

maybe yuto talked about their talk to the others. that, or they had a sixth sense and could tell how he was feeling down and anxious the last few days.

"hey hyung", wooseok said and quickly moved a bit to the side so the older man could sit down on the table by his side, although there was plenty of space as he was the only one on it before their main vocalist arrived. 

"morning", he spoke with a tired voice. "you're the only one having breakfast?"

"actually the hyungs already ate, we didn't want to wake you up. you seem more tired than usual."

jinho rolled his eyes. "i'm supposed to be caring about every one of you, not the other way around."

wooseok knew he didn't really mean it but replied to it anyway. "it's because we love and care for your well being, hyung."

the older pretended to be mad by pouting, which made the maknae smile wider.

the ten of them went to their manager's car, getting ready for another promotion day. that day they also had a fan sign, so jinho barely had time for his individual practice and that was bothering him the entire day. he tried reading a bit during the breaks between schedules, but it didn't really help much. 

once he was at the dorm, yuto gave him a knowing look, but went straight to his bed. he himself was super tired, the oldest notice.

wooseok was on the couch after dinner and, although he did have a room all for himself, jinho thought the living room would be better for him to practice. in the end he still couldn't do it, because he found himself being cuddled by the gigantic youngest, as if he was a puppy asking for attention, yet attention still on the television. instead of arguing though, jinho just went with the flow. 

the younger's head was on his lap within a few moments, with the small man petting his hair without much thought. it just felt right to do it. 

"you know we love you, right, hyung?"

jinho looked down at the rapper, whose eyes were still directed forwards, but without his focus from before. his program had ended but, since both were so comfortable in that position, no one dared to move. "of course i know, wooseok-ah. why wouldn't i?"

"don't know, i feel like you forget it sometimes. like you forget we all care about you and keep your worries and thoughts all to yourself."

the vocalist smiled sweetly at that. "you don't have to worry about it, i'm fine, really."

"are you?"

"yeah! just have been... thinking about the musical. nothing much."

wooseok hummed. it felt more like an _'i'll let it slide'_ humm rather than one of agreement though. "well, i'm going to bed. you coming?"

"nah, i think i'll stay a bit more."

the younger looked at him for a few seconds before whispering him an _okay hyung, good night_ and kissing his cheeks. "don't overdo yourself."

jinho smiled warmly. "i won't, promise."

the maknae went to his room quietly. that day no one stopped by to put jinho in bed after late hours, but he _did_ wake up on the couch with a blanket over him and, magically, his own pillow under his head. maybe it was yuto but, honestly, any of his dear dongsaengs could do that for him. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

shinwon has been hugging him more often. 

sure, one of koh shinwon's characteristics was showering his beloved one(s) with constant skinship, as an expression of his constant love. but it really was getting too much, jinho thought.

"what are you doing", the smaller asked when the younger sat down to his side, quick to hug him and rest his head on jinho's shoulder. the two of them were currently in a small practice room, meant for one person alone. both of them were used to that room, as it was soundproof. it was a favourite between the trainees to practice their voices limits without someone else listening.

"nothing", he answered, and the other _knew_ it was not nothing, but didn't refute. "you still practising these?"

"yup", he answered without much thought, still reading the lines.

"can i help?", shinwon spoke a second later. "i can read the other lines if you wouldn't mind. you've been reading it alone and maybe a change will help?"

the older looked at the tall man. "that actually makes sense."

the sub-vocalist smirked. "i always make sense, hyung. you need to rely a bit more on your dongsaengs."

jinho bit the inside of his cheeks, remembering how their maknae said something similar a few nights ago. they've known each other for a good while now, with so much time they spent as trainees and now over a year since their debut. but he still felt weird to share his inner worries. he was the hyung after all, it was _his_ job to be reliable.

"you're not thinking that you shouldn't because of your age, _right_ , hyung?"

yeah, he could try to hide himself, but in the end, the younger members knew him as well as he knew the others. "you can help, here", he said instead, handing the older the script. "i know my lines by heart now, but you don't."

shinwon just gave him a half smile and read it with him, the previous conversation now left in the past.

they don't know how much time passed, but they only stopped once hwitaek stepped by to tell it was soon time for them to go back to their dorms, leaving moments after giving them five more minutes. jinho was tired, closing his script while moving slowly, but he was suddenly awake when he felt lips on his neck, his body shivering over the unexpected touch.

"shinwon-ah, what the--"

"you did good, hyung. you're doing a good job", he quickly said, which made the older a bit taken aback. "you'll surely do amazing in the musical."

a voice inside jinho's head wanted to deny it, saying he needed more practice, that he had much more to improve, but he gave his best to ignore it. "thanks. i needed to hear that."

shinwon grinned at himself. "let's go, hyung, you need to sleep."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"hyung, sit with me", yan an said suddenly one day and, although jinho wanted to practise more, he obliged. the television was on with some recent drama that the older didn't really give much attention, but he knew their chinese member loved them and  _also_ loved company. so he obliged.

"you've been quieter usually, hyung", the taller of the two spoke while the next episode was loading.

"i think i've just been tired of practising too much, yan an-ah."

he hummed quietly. in a few moments, jinho felt his arm being slowly wrapped and in no time, yan an was hugging it. he didn't give it much thought though, eyes on the screen even without really giving it much attention.

a few more time passed, and at some point changgu came to sit with them as well, resting his head on the older's shoulder just like shinwon had done a few days ago, the only difference was that his hands were on his own lap. jinho wanted to get up and leave the two same age friends watching by themselves, but with both his bodies sandwiching him it was hard to move, so he just stayed like that for a few more episodes.

one of the maknaes complained there was nothing ready for dinner which finally made the older of the duo dongsaengs leave his shoulder to make them something. jinho was about to give an excuse to get up as well, but was stopped by the chinese's voice.

"you're not going to practice more, are you?"

he gulped. yeah, that was _exactly_ was he was going to do. 

jinho didn't voice it, but yan an understood, and sighed. "you need to take care of yourself hyung--"

"but i  _am_."

"--because you're perfect already, you know?"

the older felt his cheeks warm. "but yan an--"

"hyung", he said seriously and, without giving him any warning, he went to jinho's lips, kissing him slowly. the smaller man didn't expect it, so once he realised what was happening he melted into the kiss, responding to it just as slow. they stayed like that for a few minutes, mouths moving around sweetly, when the foreign man backed off a bit. "i love that you're always doing your best, be it during our group or your solo schedules, but please don't work too much, okay, hyung? you're an amazing singer and will do so well in the musical. don't worry too much."

jinho could see the sincerity - and the love - shining from the chinese's eyes, so he nodded at that.

"hey you two, turn the tv off before making out, energy is expensive you know", they heard changgu say from the kitchen. "by the way, you two must be hungry too, so, yeah. i did us dinner."

yan an rolled his eyes at his same age's words, but still got up. "you coming, hyung?"

he smiled. "of course."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

it was tomorrow. _tomorrow_ , he'd be on the actual stage, it won't be practise time anymore. it'll be the real thing, and he was nervous.

okay, he wasn't as much as before, yet it was still rubbing on him, doubt hitting him once more. his member's words and love made him feel less doubtful of his capacities as a singer, but it was still making him not sleep.

he heard knocking on his door, with changgu's head appearing moments later. "you awake, hyung?"

jinho could have pretended that he was, but instead, he called the younger's name. "i can't sleep."

"nervous?", the younger asked, and like he was a small child talking to his mother, he quietly nodded. the taller of the two smiled sweetly yet sadly, but didn't leave. instead, he went to the older's bed and rest by his side, spooning him.

"what are you doing?"

"don't know, to be honest", was his reply. "but maybe it'll make you feel safer and you'll manage to sleep?"

jinho rolled his eyes. changgu laughed at that.

"you wanna talk about it? maybe it'll help."

"i don't know if i want? i'm just nervous... it'll be okay, won't it?"

"of course, hyung. you practised nonstop. and you're an amazing singer, everything will be perfect and everyone will applaud you standing."

the older liked the idea, but still felt shy over imagining it. "do not exaggerate, changgu-yah."

"i'm not, you'll see tomorrow", he gave him his sweetest smile.

jinho rolled his eyes once more. "sure."

before the younger could refute, the door opened once again. "oh, there's where you are, changgu", they heard yan an ask. "what you two doing?"

"i'm spooning hyung so his insomnia will go away."

the youngest seemed in thought. "well, maybe if i spoon you two it'll go away faster?"

the older scoffed. _what kind of logic was that?_ but he didn't say a thing as another of his gigantic dongsaengs went to his bed, hugging changgu from behind, yet his long arms still rested on jinho's body, hands near changgu's.

"what were you two speaking before i came by?"

"just talking about tomorrow", the older of the two responded.

"hyung, you're not still doubting yourself, are you?"

"no, don't worry yan an-ah. just being a bit nervous, that's all."

changgu made a face at that, but jinho couldn't see any of his dongsaeng's expressions. "you're not making it sound like it's nothing for us two not to worry, right?because if that's the case--"

"i'm not, changgu. i promise you don't have to worry about it."

yan an laughed lightly at that. "hyung, you know changgu  _always_ worry. it's his middle name, yeo i-worry-over-anything changgu."

"yah! don't talk as if it was a bad thing!"

"it's not! we love that about you, changgu-ya."

jinho felt the older of the two shifting a bit in the bed, and after the quiet _smooch_ sound he could tell the two of them had shared a quick peek. cute.

"i love you", the older spoke without much thought, but it didn't matter because it was truthful words. he hadn't specified who, but he knew they'd both understand the message.

before he could get a reply, though, the door opened once again, two very tall figures near it. "you three are so loud", the foreigner of the two spoke.

"wait, you cuddling without us? insensitive hyungs", the maknae said, fake-offended.

"well, there's always space for more", changgu spoke without giving it much thought.

there was not space for more, jinho's bed barely fit the three of them, but adding two more? with one of them being a whole jung wooseok?

 _not_ going to happen.

but he had stubborn dongsaengs, so obviously they'd give it a try, with yuto climbing over the three of them so he was in front of the oldest and wooseok dropping himself on top of all four of them.

"i'm going to die before tomorrow's premiere", jinho whispered. they all laughed.

the next morning, the older found himself way too rested considering he was buried under four of his team members, but oddly enough, he felt fine.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

("i hugged him first, i obviously helped him soft down more than any of you", yuto proudly said, while the older of them were away. "he was already less stiff when you stepped by."

the youngest of them rolled his eyes. "yuto, hyung didn't even give much care to you at all, he just kept reading his script."

shinwon scoffed. "i actually helped him read the script, thank you very much."

"i kissed hyung on the lips", yan an finally spoke, which made all of the others look back at him. "and hyung kissed me back. so i guess i helped him relieve stress the most."

changgu rolled his eyes. "why are you even competing over that? in the end hyung's less stiff and is doing amazing in the musical, why does it matter?"

"you're too short to understand hyung", the tall maknae spoke, which made the other three nod at that. changgu just rolled his eyes.

"what you kids talking about?"

"oh, nothing hwitaek-hyung--"

"we were talking about how we helped hyung to relieve stress and have more self-confidence", the chinese spoke, cutting yuto's voice.

"ah, that? you were conspiring together for _that_?"

"no, hyung, they were _competing_ ", the shortest of them spoke. "competing over who helped him the most."

hwitaek smiled innocently at that. "really? then all of you lost."

they shared a look, but it was shinwon who spoke. "what do you mean, hyung?"

the leader just shot them a knowing look and moved away from the group. "is hyung insinuating what i think he is?", wooseok spoke once the older was out of their sight.

"something tells me i don't want to know", yan an answered. the rest nodded.)

**Author's Note:**

> told myself i'd not write anymore this year, but also, i wanted to write something quick to relax from my [the boys chaptered fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12932166) aaaand i've been procrastinating to these claimed prompts for a while even though [mister christopher bang told me, a mate, to stop procrastinating](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ukKgxS8h0ds&t=41), so here i am,,,,,,,, with more polytagon. yey.  
> kind of feel like this is unfitting tho since, considering jinho was on sm the ballad, he wouldn't doubt himself enough for it to be a trouble??????? but......... well this is FICTION aNYWa I'M SORrY for thIS Inaccuracy ok ??????wDKjkjshfjsdfsk  
> also the title's from [another 3racha/chan song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wduqPVX4Vw8)! if you like it give 3racha and stray kids a go~! they're talented wow  
> if u wanna hmu (pls do) here's [my twt](https://twitter.com/heecheondo) and [my cc](https://curiouscat.me/heecheondo)


End file.
